


Cadeau

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Umbrellas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Acheter quelque chose pour Mycroft n'est pas simple.





	

Trouver un cadeau à Mycroft n'était pas aisé pour Greg. C'est vrai, Holmes pouvait se payer n'importe quoi ! Comment faire alors pour lui offrir le bon cadeau ? Compliqué vraiment...  
  
Et le pire c'était que lorsque Mycroft lui payait quelque chose, ça coutait toujours énormément, il ne comprenait pas ça, mais Lestrade souhaitait rendre autant ! Mais avec son salaire...  
  
Quand Greg releva la tête, il s'était arrêté devant un parapluie... Idiot, mais à l'intérieur était dessiner le ciel bleu, clair... Joli, joyeux. Imaginer Mycroft surprit le fit sourire. Et bien... Pas si compliquer au final.


End file.
